


TMI City of Bones CH1 - Jace's POV

by Britt Kay (britwalkz)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, M/M, Point of View, city of bones - Freeform, different POV, jace's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britwalkz/pseuds/Britt%20Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first chapter of COB, from Jace's point of view. I did my best to make it completely canon, but idk man. Probably a one-shot, but may add more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMI City of Bones CH1 - Jace's POV

Blue hair. The demon’s glamoured itself with blue hair. Way to lay low. Personally, I like the invisible glamour better. Of course, the demons and fellow Shadowhunters can still see me, but regular humans, or as we Shadowhunters call them, Mundanes, cannot, which comes in handy when I’m killing a demon or the likes. Mundanes tend to get a bit nervous around weapons.

 

The demon is third in line, which is moving slowly, so I decide to people watch to pass the time. I find Mundanes interesting. They’re so care-free, so innocent. How can they live that way? It seems so boring.

 

There are plenty of people in the crowd, and none really catch my attention. Then I see a girl about my age with fiery red hair. She’s looking at the demon. The boy next to her, a date, I suppose, nudges her and says something. She blushes and hits him playfully, not saying anything. Out of all the people in the crowd, why would she notice him? Other than the blue hair, because I’m sure that at least half the crowd has dyed their hair some crazy color.

 

Alec taps my shoulder to get my attention. I look at the demon, who is talking to the bouncer. The bouncer is looking at the knife in his hands and shaking his head. The demon smiles and uses his glamour to bend the knife as if it was plastic, as if it weren’t lethal. The idiot bouncer falls for it.

 

I shake my head in disgust. Mundanes will believe anything. They don’t want to believe that there is anything beyond their beliefs, their science, so they don’t. They could see a demon without it’s glamour and they would just force themselves to think it was something else, like a snake or wolf.

 

The demon is walking triumphantly into the club. I turn to Alec, my adoptive brother, best friend, and parabatai, who nods his head. I start toward the entrance to the club, bumping into people who can’t feel me, don’t see me. It’s a bit unnerving, really. Even though I’ve been doing this for years, I just can’t get used to the whole not-being-seen-by-most-anyone part of it. When I reach the entrance, I stand in the doorway and look around, taking in the scene.

 

The demon has just spotted Iz, my adoptive sister and fellow shadowhunter, who is walking toward him. She looks beautiful as always, so it’s no surprise he immediately chooses her as his first victim of the night. Alec stands beside me, and I calmly look at him, raising one eyebrow. He follows the demon from a distance, who is taking Izzy into a storage room. By the Angel, how cliché. Can’t these demons, I don’t know, mix it up every once in a while? Make it a bit more interesting? Whatever.

 

I follow Alec and pull out my knife as we near the closed door to the storage room. Alec stops in front of the door, waiting for me. I hurry and catch up to him. He opens the door and we walk in.

 

The demon, who is standing a little too close to Isabelle, looks startled. Iz grabs her knife from inside her boot, revealing a bit of skin in the process. The demon eyes the black Marks on her leg and curses.

 

“Shadowhunters” He spits out the word like it’s dirt.

 

I lunge forward and pin the demon to the ground, when he starts talking.

 

“Don’t - don’t kill me. I have information in exchange for my life.” It begs, pathetically.

 

“Oh, and what information could be of enough importance to us that we would spare your murdering life?” I spit.

 

“I- I know where Valentine is!” It cries.

 

“Oh? So do I, he’s in hell. Tell him I say ‘hi’ when you get there.” I bring my knife forward and hold it to his throat.

 

I’m just about to kill him when I hear the door open. I don’t turn. Whoever it is can’t see us. Then I hear it. A girl gasps. I turn my head and get up off the demon. The red-head girl from before is standing in front of the door, staring at us. A Mundane who can see through our glamours? From the look on her face, I know she’s a Mundane. She looks as if she’s never seen a demon before, and has no idea who we are. She looks at me like we’re the demons.

 

I look at Alec, who usually has the answer to everything, but he looks just as stunned as I feel.

 

For once, I am at a loss for words. Something about the girl feels familiar, yet I have no idea who she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Eek I'm sorry if this is pure crap! If you actually /do/ like it, comment and I may write more ;)


End file.
